Heels Over Head
by California-Bound
Summary: Two vacations. 4 weeks. Two Teens. One love. Nate Grey wasnt looking forward to this vacation, AT ALL. Will, Alex Russo change that? NALEX/SMITCHIE
1. We're going where?

**.**

**First chapter: "We're going where?!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor will I say I own anything. :D**

**Author's note: Ok, I admit I am a grammar freak. So I hope that doesn't stop you from reading; also the boys aren't famous YET and The Russo's aren't wizards.**

It was a cloudy day in the 'Grey's' home, obvious to all the children in the family, which were all boys, to their mom's(Denise Grey) delight; that there was going to be a family discussion since every time they had a family discussion they're father(Kevin Grey) would whistle twice and the boys were forced to stop whatever they where doing to run downstairs and partake in what they know it as: They're family discussions.

Nate Grey(16) hated these family discussions considering he had to stop IMing his girlfriend Hannah; which at the moment he thought he loved.

Shane Grey(19) loved taking part in these family discussions. He felt as if there family was going to bond more; which sometimes never happened. But Shane still had his hopes.

Jason Grey(21) couldn't possibly care less.

As the boys all ran down the stairs they noticed something.

(A)Some papers in their dad's hands.

(B)Their mom smiling from ear to ear.

"Boys." Their dad said with a I-can't-help-but-smile smile. "What do you say, we go outside of California for Christmas?"

Their mom letting out a small giggle, added "Someplace we all missed?"

"That depends where it is?" Nate said looking kind of suspicious.

"Nebraska!" They're parents said together opening their arms for emphasis.

"We're going where?!" Nate said shocked/disappointed. In other words not excited one bit. Maybe even angry.

"Nebraska." Shane said getting excited. "Come on Nate." He added slightly slapping Nate on the shoulder. "It snows there and you _love_ snow."

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun." Jason said eager to know more about their 'Family vacation.'

"For you." Nate mumbled.

"You, at least have to be a little excited." Shane begged.

"Not one bit." Nate huffed under his breath. Right away Nate knew it wasn't going to be a normal trip. "Great." He said slightly watching his family go on and on about when they're leaving and how long and how excited they all were. "Just, great."

**A/N: Sorry that was so short but I'm adding another chapter along with this so at least be a little happy. :D **


	2. We're going where!

**.**

**Second chapter: "We're going where!?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor will I say I own anything. :D**

**Author's note: Ok, I admit I am a grammar freak. So I hope that doesn't stop you from reading; also the boys aren't famous YET and The Russo's aren't wizards.**

Snowing, in New York, which didn't seem out of the ordinary; The Russo family sat in their living room watching a basketball game.

Justin Russo(17) sitting on the corner of the couch with a notebook and tapping a pen on the corner of his lips trying to figure out the dynamics of basketball; like how they shot perfectly from a 90º degree angle.

Max Russo(13) was paying close attention to game trying to figure out what was going on; since he didn't know much about basketball and pretended to whenever his dad(Jerry Russo) watched them just so they can make fun of the opposite team together.

Alex(15) was sitting on the loveseat picking at her nails wishing she was anywhere but there.

Alex looked around trying to find anything to excuse her from watching the game. She wandered over to where her mother(Theresa Russo) was on the phone with someone so, Alex got a little curious as to whom her mother was talking to. Alex sneaked up behind her mom so she could hear something, but her mom then hung up. As she hung up Alex rushed back to where she was sitting and acted casual.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" Theresa said excitedly.

"Someone who can actually have fun on a Saturday night." Alex mumbled basically referring to her family.

"Very, funny Alex." Jerry said sarcastically then focusing his direction to his wife "Go ahead, honey. Who were you talking to?"

"Connie Torres." Theresa said directing that to Alex. Alex's eyes brightened.

"Well, what did she say?" Justin asked, looking at his mom trying to ignore Alex getting all giggly.

"She asked if we had any plans for the holidays. As in Christmas and New years." Theresa said getting eager to tell them. "And, I said no we don't, Connie. Did you have anything in mind? Then she said well I've rented to cabins for the holidays and I was wondering would you, Russo's like to come with us. Then I said well, where is it going to be? Then she answered, Nebraska."

"We're going where!?" Alex stood up and started jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh I have to call Mitchie." Alex ran over to the kitchen listening to her family get excited go on and on about when they're leaving and how long and how excited they all were. She smiled to her-self. "This is going to be an amazing vacation, I can just tell."

**A/N: Ok maybe some of you are wondering why are the two titles for the first and second chapter the same?**

**First chapter "We're going where****?!****"**

**Second chapter "We're going where****!?****"**

**Look at the end of the phrase and see the first chapter's makes it sound more of a question. **

**And on the second chapter's it makes it sound more exciting.**

**I don't know if you got that but anyways thanks for reading.**

**And I couldn't help but keep writing so I did ****another**** chapter. Lol. So basically I am going to upload these first three chapters together.**


	3. Its terribly cold in Nebraska

**.**

**Third chapter: "It's terribly cold, in Nebraska isn't it?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor will I say I own anything. :D**

**Author's note: Ok, I admit I am a grammar freak. So I hope that doesn't stop you from reading; also the boys aren't famous YET and The Russo's aren't wizards.**

The Grey's went toward the luggage claim, Shane leading the way.

Nate was behind, he discovered IMing was possible on phones nowadays so he was talking to his girlfriend, Hannah. He looked over at Shane who was smiling real big and Nate rolled his eyes. _**Hannah, this is going to be such a drag.**_ And with that he closed his phone and went over to get his bags.

Shane, getting his luggage bumped into someone. He looked up and saw she was looking at him too.

"I'm sorry." The girl said and removed hair from her face.

"No, it was my fault. I decided to try to get all my bags at once." He added with a chuckle. He made her giggle slightly.

"I know, me too. I packed so many stuff so I don't think that would be possible." She smiled.

"Well, at least let me help you with your bags, it's the gentlemen thing to do." He said offering to help. He noticed she was cute but she looked to young for him and he wouldn't go there.

"Well, than the ladylike thing for me to do is accept." She smiled at him and he wondered to himself, 'If only Nate could find a girl like her instead of that Hannah.'

As Shane helped the girl out Nate looked at him and wondered who the girl was. She was a brunette, She looked very attractive and he noticed she had a cute laugh. He shook those thoughts away. He already had a girlfriend who he was very in love with. Or at least he thought he was.

He sighed and walked outside of the airport doors.

"It's terribly cold in Nebraska isn't it?" He heard the girl with Shane say. Those words kept on repeating in his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Russo's headed towards the luggage claim and Theresa and Jerry met a very fun couple with the names of Kevin and Denise.

"Well, we're staying in Nebraska for only a while." Theresa said. "For Christmas and New years."

"Us, too." Kevin added. "We're staying in a cabin. Because apparently my wife thought it would be nice to have a white Christmas."

"So, did our friend Connie." Jerry threw out. He enjoyed talking to the Grey's. They were an average American family and him and Kevin had a lot in common.

"Well, we're supposed to be visiting family but our family wanted a sunny Christmas so we just traded I guess." Denise laughed. Theresa laughed along with her.

Jerry saw his daughter walk out side with a boy and decided to end the conversation. "My daughter wandered off with some boy. Looks like we have to get going." He added with a chuckle.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope we run into each other." Theresa smiled at them warmly.

"It's a small state and even smaller city. I'm sure we will." Kevin returned the smile at both of them and continued walking.

"Where do you think you were young lady?" Jerry asked his daughter as soon as the boy left.

"Getting my bags, and yours too. Since you were so chatty back there." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, for your information they happened to be lovely people." Theresa sighed.

"Oh, mom our cab is here. Me and max called a cab since you three seemed to be busy." Justin looked at Alex.

"Whatever." Alex mumbled. She looked at the cab and started loading the trunk. She went inside and sat down. She pulled out her Ipod and started listening to **Beautiful Disaster by: Jon McLaughlin.** 'Story of my life.' Alex sighed.

The whole car ride seemed to be a blur as they got to their cabin they noticed the little town they were staying in. **Idyllwild.** Alex immediately fell in love with it. The center of the town was so small. The shops were just what you pictured them to be. They were small, and all made out of wood. There was the old theatre; which was like a movie theater only really old. The Candy Shoppe; it only sold candy and the outside of it was made out of candies. The General store; just like you see in the old movies. The icecream parlor; served your favorite ice creams and sodas. The Diner, which was real woodsy type. And finally, the center of the town. It looked kind of fake. Everyone was smiling. They all wore their winter clothes and there was the big Christmas tree in the middle. The whole town looked kind of what Christmas time looked like in the movie **Dr. Suess' how the Grinch stole Christmas. You have a computer look it up. **

Alex looked all around and smiled. She could smell the pinecones and fresh cut Christmas trees.

"Mom, something's going on in town. Everyone's gathered for something." Ales kept trying to look around in the cab.

"Well, honey once we get to the cabin you can get dressed and walk over there." Theresa smiled at her.

"Ok, I will." Alex smiled back. As soon as they got inside Alex changed into her winter clothes. She wore a mini skirt with leg warms underneath a Brown cami-shirt. A beige sweater and a brown scarf. Also with a fleece knit hat.

Alex headed toward town. She saw everyone went out with coffee cups in their hands and tried to make her way passed a crowd to get to the center their she saw a chorus and they were singing 'Silent night.' She looked around trying to see if she'll see someone she knew. Like that nice boy who helped her with her bags, since she seemed lonely and wanted someone to talk too.

Snow, started to fall and she realized she wasn't dressed right. Especially with a mini skirt. It started to get even more cold and she could see her breath when she breathed. She turned around quickly so she could go home and change when she noticed she bumped into someone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nate, felt the warm air rush out of the taxi they were in that drove them to their cabin. He noticed something in town going on. As his family was unpacking he grabbed a jacket and a scarf.

"I'm going to town there's something going on over there." He yelled out the door. He looked around as soon as he got there. He noticed it started to snow. He went to the nearest coffee shop to get himself some coffee.

When Nate got out he was walking when his phone started to vibrate and he knew it was Hannah so he tried getting his phone out of his pocket as fast as he could.

"Hey Hannah." He said not noticing someone about to turn around in front of him.

Crash. Nate's coffee spilt but not on him, luckily. "Watch where you're going next ti-." Nate noticed it was that girl Shane was talking to.

"I'll have to call you back." He said into his phone while he didn't take his eyes off the girl.

"I am so sorry." Alex pleaded. "I didn't know anyone was behind me."

"It's ok. I should have watched where I was going." Nate looked right into her eyes. There was something genuine, modest, something beautiful about them. "It was my fault."

"Again, I am so sorry. The least I can do is buy you another coffee." She said quietly.

"And again, it's ok. About that coffee why don't I buy you some coffee instead." He winked at her. He noticed the small smile form on her face. "Besides that cup was already empty. What do you say? I think it's the right thing to do on account that you're a pretty lady and all. Especially since you seem sweet." Nate couldn't stop himself from flirting and complimenting her. No matter how hard he tried.

"I still feel bad." Alex smiled at him. "But, if it means free coffee, sure. I'd love too."

"Great, I'm Nate Grey by the way." He said extending his hand.

"Alex. Alex Russo." She shook it. They both looked into each other's and then shyly looked away. Which made Alex giggle.

"Can I say something Nate?" Alex asked him with her hands in her pockets as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Sure, go right ahead." Nate looked at her and noticed how amazing she looked in that mini skirt.

"I'm kind of glad I knocked over your coffee." She said which made Nate's eyebrow go up in question.

"Really? So, was that your goal the entire day?" Nate sarcastically asked. Alex let out a giggle. Nate sighed. It was the same giggle he heard in the airport.

"No, it's just I was getting kind of lonely being there all by myself." She admitted. "We're supposed to be meeting my friend Mitchie and her parents here but they're not coming until 2 weeks from now. 2 days before Christmas. Her parents had to work and she couldn't get independent study. So, I thought I was going to be hanging by myself today."

"Well, we can hang out every day until your friend Mitchie comes and then we can hang all together." Nate said. "And, just for the record I'm kind of glad I crashed into you."

"Is that so?" Alex said getting her coffee and leading their way to a table.

"Yeah, cause' at first I didn't even want to come on this trip, but then I bumped into you, and now I made a new friend who I think is going to save me from being bored on this trip." Nate said standing up and motioning them to walk over towards the crowd to the Christmas tree being lightened.

"Well, then I guess we both got something good out of bumping into each other." Alex smiled. She didn't know what it was but there was something about that boy. Something different that set him apart from all the other boys out there.

"Yeah, who knows this could lead to bigger and better things." Nate added wanting to make it obvious to Alex that he was attracted to her. He slipped his hand under hers.

"Oh, really?" She smiled knowing he was attracted to her. She returned the hand gesture and they walked to the crowd holding each others hand.

"So, is this just flirting?" Nate said smiling at her.

"Yeah." Alex returned the smiled. "For now."

**A/N: Ok so how was it? Be brutal. OK not that much but whatever. :D**

**Read, review, tell other people. Whatever. I guess I'll write some more tomorrow.**

**Good bye for now.**

**Xoxo,**

**Elizabeth3**


	4. I don't want you to get hurt

**.**

**Fourth chapter: "Too fast." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor will I say I own anything. :D**

**Author's note: Ok, I admit I am a grammar freak. So I hope that doesn't stop you from reading; also the boys aren't famous YET and The Russo's aren't wizards.**

"It was amazing, mom!" Alex couldn't stop gushing about her evening with the boy she just met. "Then we just sat in the pizza parlor and talked." She paused for dramatic effect. "About EVERYTHING! It was absolutely wonderful." The smile stayed on her face, without showing any signs of going away. "And tomorrow, we're meeting up for lunch."

"I'm glad you found someone to spend time with on this vacation." Theresa smiled and watched Alex get up. "Where are you going?"

"To call Mitchie, duh!" Alex slightly giggled and ran to her room in the cabin. Everything was like a blur, ever since she met Nate. He made her feel so amazing. He treated her like a princess, and he was such a gentlemen. He was everything she could ever hope for in a guy. But, there was something about him that was kind of, secretive. He kept getting phone calls and texts, and they would end in 2 minutes or less. Over and over. She decided to shake that out of her head, because-he was perfect.

She took out her phone and dialed Mitchie's number. "Come on, Mitch. Pick up." She whispered into the phone and closed her eyes as the ringing continued.

"Hello?" A very familiar voice now rang through Alex's ears.

"Mitchie! You will never guess what just happened." Alex excitedly said. She felt like telling the world what just happened. Maybe it was a little to soon to feel this way, but she didn't care.

"Whoa, Alex. I'm guessing it's something really important." Mitchie giggled.

"I met this guy today." Alex started and found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't describe him, that's how amazing he was. "He's just amazing." She slightly laughed, embarrassed that, that's all she could say about him.

"I'm happy for you, Alex." Mitchie smiled wide. She was happy Alex found someone who could make her feel that way. Ever since she broke up with _Michael _Alex hadn't been the same, but Mitchie really hoped this new guy wouldn't do the same Michael did.

"Yeah, I haven't feel this way in a long time, Mitchie." Alex slightly closed her eyes and felt her heart flutter.

"Well, Alex. Just don't move too fast okay?" Mitchie advised her best friend since diapers. "I don't want you to get your heart broken again."

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?" Alex sounded a bit angry. Mitchie of all people should know better than to remind her of Michael. "That was a long time ago, besides I'm not stupid enough to repeat the same mistakes again okay?"

"Alex, I'm only looking out for you." Mitchie sighed.

"I know, Mitchie. It's just I'm a big girl okay? I can handle this stuff now. I don't need your help." Alex rolled her eyes, knowing she was more than capable taking care of herself. "Look, I have to go."

"You're my best friend, Alex. I love you, and care for you, that's all." Mitchie did love Alex and she wanted her to find happiness, but Alex was so vulnerable. She needed her.

"I know, bye Mitchie." Alex then hung up the phone. She expected Mitchie to join her in getting excited but, Mitchie being overprotective of her just had to go and ruin it. She flopped on the bed and closed her eyes as a flashback came in to her head.

_**Flashback. **_

"I-I can't do this anymore, Alex." A tired looking Michael stared at his feet, while tears started to escape Alex's eyes. He _loved _Alex, he did. But, something was wrong. There wasn't that spark between them anymore. He didn't see her the way he once saw her. It wasn't her fault, it was his.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Alex slowly whispered. Her whisper came out more of a mumble, but he understood it. He also understood how much she loved him. Alex loved him so much, she was even planning on giving him her purity ring, and most importantly her purity. "I love you, Michael. Don't you love me?"

He somehow changed during their yearlong relationship. He had different dreams, and wants. And most importantly needs. Needs that Alex could not fulfill, needs that he had to go someplace else to get. "I love you, Alex. I do. But, I just feel guilty all the time."

"Guilty about what?" Alex's head started to spin. He couldn't possibly be implying that he cheated on her, could he? Her mouth started to gape open as she turned her head to the side. She couldn't even look at him. She couldn't look at his tan perfectly shaped face, his beautiful blue eyes, his dark brown hair, and most importantly _him. _The person he was. She waited for him to answer, then gave up. "Answer me, Michael." She simply said without any anger or force in her tone.

"I-I cheated on you okay?" He spit out, not wanting her to find out _ever. _The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He knew she was fragile, and he didn't want to be the cause of her heart breaking. Alex started to back away, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She turned around not wanting Michael to see her at her weakest point. "Alex?" He just watched her for a couple of seconds waiting for a reaction but he didn't find one. "Say something. Please." He reached his arm towards her, but she flinched and refused it. "You have to understand I was at a difficult point in my life, my mom just died and my dad didn't care. You remember how messed up I was."

"How messed up you were? Michael, during that time you told me you loved me!" Alex now angry, yelled at him. She didn't care if he saw her cry, all she wanted was for him to see her angry. "Was that all part of a stupid plan of yours or something?" She needed to know if his love was a lie.

"No, Alex. It wasn't! I meant what I said when I told you I loved you, it's just-." He stopped not sure what to say next.

Alex watched him scramble for something to say then shook her head. "It's just you were using your mom's death as an excuse." Alex nodded trying to accept the fact that he didn't love her the way he claimed he did. "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything." He whispered wanting her to be happy again. "Anything you want me to say I'll say it because I love you, Alex. And I want to make things right." He reached out for her again, but she refused, again.

"You can't make things right, Michael. You made a decision, at that point, I don't think you were forced against your will to do something you didn't want to do." She paused as she watched him shake his head, 'no' then she continued. "Was it worth it?" She asked him staring into his eyes wanting a real answer. He looked confused, and she rolled her eyes. "Was all of it worth it? Was _she _worth it? Did you guys have the time of your lives, did I ever even come across your mind while you were _cheating _on me?" She stayed staring at him watching his every move.

He clenched his jaw and didn't look her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I truly am." He thought the best thing to do was to break up with her, but he couldn't handle it. He needed, Alex. She was his one and only need now.

"No you're not. If you 'truly' were, you wouldn't have done it in the first place, knowing that I would get upset and you would have to make this _stupid _apology." Alex's tears were once again streaming done her face. She watched his expressionless face, and decided to go home. The one place she could go to, without Michael. "Goodbye, Michael." She whispered then headed towards her house. Sobbing was the only thing she could remember from that point on.

_**End of flashback. **_

Alex hadn't noticed she was crying until she tasted the salty tears on her lips. She wiped away the tears immediately after she realized she was crying again, for _him. _Something she swore she would _never_ do.

"Alex, honey! We have visitors."

She heard her mom's voice and quickly stood up. She walked over to the dresser and fixed herself up, not wanting to seem like she had been crying. "I'm coming!" She yelled back and ran downstairs.

Alex accidently tripped on the staircase since we was running down, but fortunately she was caught by a pair of strong arms. "Careful there."

She turned immediately and smiled. It was the boy from the airport. He smiled back at her as she softly spoke. "Hey."

"Hey, I didn't know this was your house but what a coincidence." He softly chuckled as she giggled. "I don't think we ever formally introduced ourselves. I'm Shane Grey."

"I'm Alex. Alex Russo. It's great seeing you again, Shane." She smiled at him once again but noticed he wasn't alone. "Hi! I don't think we've ever meet, I'm Alex."

"Jason." He slightly smiled, he really wanted to know if she had an older sister. "So are you like the only girl in your family?"

"Well no." Alex looked at Jason who looked hopeful. "It's just me and my mom." She slightly laughed. "Is it just you two?"

"No, we have another brother but he's at home on the phone with his girlfriend." Shane rolled his eyes slightly then laughed.

"Really? What's his na-." Alex started but what interrupted by her mother.

"Kids, food is ready!"

"I'm starving." Both Alex and Shane said at the same time and laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Jason followed them out to the yard and wrapped his arms around himself feeling an instant breeze. He watched both families laughing and having a great time, he couldn't help but smile knowing it was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
